Haunting
by Kaida Coil
Summary: Fred mourns, will the shocking arrival of someone help him?
1. Shocking Arrival

Authors Notes: This one wouldn't stop poking me! So here it is. As always, I don't own squat. Some British woman does. Blast. I am mildly tempted to go further with this one….but only if you like it. So review!…..Please.

-----

_The smoke cleared and the fighting had begun. What hoped to be the Final Battle. The Order marched against the Death Eaters. Fred Weasley stood in the line his brother and best friend, George at his side. But when the lines merged it was utter chaos, screams and green light came from every direction. One couldn't think straight. But after what seemed like an eternity it was over. Voldemort was gone. The Death Eaters where being rounded up and the wounded where being cared for. Fred scanned the field for her. Someone said she had been in the woods. Fred looked towards the dark trees as they suddenly burst into flames. Within moments the entire forest was engulfed. Fred scrambled toward the fire. He could hear screams. The smoke pierced his lungs he couldn't breathe…._

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Fred Weasley woke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He was having another nightmare about that night. He threw back the covers and sat with his head in his hands. Fred shook himself awake and went to the sink. Dousing his head in cool water he attempted to calm down. _Four years. It's been four years. Get a grip man! _

But he couldn't. Fred sank down to the tile floor. He couldn't get over her. He couldn't get over the fact she was gone. She had been one of the most powerful witches. And she was gone. He had loved her, and she was gone.

Light suddenly filled the room and Ron walked in. He had heard Fred screaming in his sleep. Ron sighed as he sat next to Fred. It was odd; Ron had been the first to know about them. He had been livid. Didn't talk to them for a whole month. Now, five years later he was the one comforting Fred about her. Ron knew he had loved her, and still did. More than Ron ever could have.

A few hours later Fred stumbled off to get ready for work and Ron headed downstairs to find Mum, George, Harry and Ginny at the breakfast table. Ron mumbled his 'morning' before loading a plate. The rest of the table stared at him, wanting the answers they already knew.

"He dreamed about her again, didn't he." Ron looked Ginny in the eye and nodded. "Poor Fred."

Molly Weasley shook her head. Her death had been hard, she had so hoped that one day Hermione would become an official member of the Weasley clan. But they lost her in the Final Battle. Her wand was found in the forest after the fire had been put out. Right next to a pile of ashes. Fred had been devastated and locked himself in his room for a week. He had loved her so much. Molly shed a tear, for Hermione and the love she and Fred had shared. She glanced at his twin, George. It was so easy to tell them apart now. She secretly loved it when they pulled the ol' switcheroo on her. But Fred just hadn't been the same. He wasn't happy. Molly made a note to make his favorite meal for dinner to try to cheer him up, though she already knew it wouldn't.

-----

That night the entire Weasley Clan sat in the kitchen, all but Fred. He was still at the shop. Bill and Fleur had floo'd in, as well as Charlie and Jesse. Molly thought having the whole family together would distract him. The mood was light as it had been a few months since they had all gotten together. Ginny was asking Jesse if she and Charlie intended on having children soon. Bill and Fleur were afraid they would have some veela-were child, so where being very cautious. The conversation was causing Charlie to blush, which was Ginny's whole point of the question. Harry, Ron and Bill where talking about the Quidditch season so far. Molly smiled, _if only Fred where this happy._

Molly's thoughts where interrupted by a knock at the door. Conversations paused. Who would be knocking at the door? Molly stood and opened the door to find a small child all bundled up. Molly bent down to take a closer look at the child. The little girl looked up, her eyes wet. "I'm lost…"

Molly's heart melted and instantly hugged the girl. "Oh, you poor dear! Come in! Let's get you warmed up!" Molly led the girl back into the kitchen and sat her down in her chair. Ginny got up and filled a plate for her. The entire family watched the newcomer with interest.

The little girl gave a weak smile and removed her hood and mittens. She had wavy red hair, big brown eyes, and freckles every where. Had she just not walked in, everyone swore she could have been a Weasley. Molly instantly became a grandma-like figure doting on the girl.

"Are you alright dear?" The little girl nodded as she quietly ate the soup. She couldn't have been older than four years. Yet she was so polite and very well mannered. "Thank you ma'am."

Molly tuted, "You don't have to call me ma'am. You may call me Molly." The little girl blushed and whispered, "Okay."

Ginny knelt on her other side and pushed her long hair back. "How did you get lost?"

The girl gulped, "Mum and I where in the town. She said she was looking for some old friends. And..and.." The tears began to form again. "I lost her in the crowd."

Molly put her had on the girl's knee. "Hush. It's okay. We will find your mother." The girl sniffled and nodded. "Now dear, what is your name?"

The girl looked at Molly with her big brown eyes and said, "Lily Ann Granger."

-----

Happy now? Want more? Let me know!! If not, then this is it. So review!


	2. She's Dead

Author's Notes: Wow. I guess I will continue… 

Disclaimer: I don't own squat! Except Lily. And various plot twists.

---

"_Now dear, what is your name?"_

"_Lily Ann Granger."_

Simultaneously two forks, three spoons, a goblet, and a plate of gravy all hit the table. The entire Weasley Clan sat gaping at Lily, who was chewing on her bottom lip. Now it was Molly Weasley's turn to burst into tears. Lily glanced around the room wondering what she did wrong.

Ginny was the first to snap out of it. She heard muffled yelling outside the window and leaped out of her chair to investigate. Outside Ginny saw a panicked woman yelling and searching around franticly. Ginny squealed and burst out on to the porch. _Could it be?…_

Harry snapped out of his stupor when Ginny squealed. He immediately slapped Ron and followed Ginny onto the porch, Ron came after followed by the rest of the Clan. Of course, not all of them could fit on the porch and so Ginny was shoved into the snow below, making a poof in the powder.

The poof sound caused the woman to turn to the house. She ran towards them yelling, "Have any of you seen a three-year old girl?… A woman lost her daughter."

Harry jumped down to quickly help Ginny up and ran to the woman. "Yes, she's inside. She knocked on our door. She is fine." Harry glanced around anxiously. "Where is her mother?"

"Back at the Pub. Poor dear was so distraught." Harry's first statement finally caught up her. "You have her?! The girl?!" Harry nodded. "Oh this is wonderful news! Stay here I will get the others!"

The woman vanished down the path back to the village. Harry looked at the Weasleys on the porch and shrugged. Nobody says a word as though not to jinx it.

Not more than five minutes later the woman returned with several others, one of which had been crying. She looked at Harry and whispered, "Lily?…"

"Mama!"

Charlie and Bill stepped aside as Lily ran past them and into the arms of her mother. Lily was instantly picked up into a tight squeeze. Molly stood in the background with fresh tears on her cheeks. Ginny walked to the happy pair and asked, "Would you come in for some hot chocolate?"

The woman shook her head. "Thank you for finding my little girl. But we must be going." Ginny grabbed the woman's arm, gripping it tightly. "Please." The woman looked from Ginny's begging eyes to her happy daughter to the people and the house just ahead One final look at her daughter the woman slowly nodded her head.

Ginny led the woman back to the house as everyone filed back in. Lily jumped from her mother's arms and grabbed Molly's hands. "Mama, this is the nice lady who helped me. Her name is Molly."

"Hello Molly."

All at once the woman began to cry. Lily ran back to her mother saying, "mama what's wrong?" The woman shook her head and scooped Lily into her arms. "I am sorry. We should be going."

"Hermione."

The woman turned to look at Harry. He stood his arms crossed. He repeated, " Hermione." He took a step toward her. "My friend, Hermione."

The woman laughed amid tears. "Friend? Is that what you call yourself. My friend?"

Ron smiled. "So it is you Hermione?"

The woman glared at Ron, reminding him of the spats he had with her at school. "No. It's not. From what I hear Hermione Granger died. **FOUR** years ago when her '_friends_' left her."

"Herm-"

"SHE'S DEAD!" The woman yelled at them. "DEAD."

With that the woman stormed out of the house with Lily in her arms.

---

Ooh..**Somebody's** in denial….

Sorry this one is short! But I promise a big juicy looong one soon. Life is...odd.

Many, many, many, many, many, many thanks to my reviewers! Pixstar036, ThE NiGht's DaRk StaR, fics-lover, udid81, iluvcowzjc, Miss Sirius, Suuz, Ingra, and Mandy-jg! You are the reason this story lives. And if you want it to live on…review!…please.


	3. Missing

Author's Note: ….Yeah that last chapter was pure and utter crap. But it had to be done. Plus now we get to the juicy stuff!

Disclaimer: If I were even remotely related to J.K. Rowling I wouldn't be here writing. I would be there…begging for money. So I don't own squat!

---

Fred couldn't go back to the Burrow. So he found himself at a pub in Diagon Alley, trying to drown the nightmares and thoughts of Her. _Her_. Even mentioning Her name was too much. Not that Fred ever called her by her name. _Minnie. _That was Fred's pet name for her. She always smiled when he called her that. Fred took another swig of Firewhiskey and shook his head trying to empty it of all thoughts. But not even the strongest Firewhiskey could make him forget.

Fred emptied the bottle in front of him and waved at the bartender, who quickly brought him another. Normally the tender limited how much his customers consumed, but Fred Weasley was different. He wasn't a wild drunk and didn't try to feel up the waitresses. Fred wasn't a violent drunk either. He just drank as if he was trying to drown himself in Firewhiskey. And he always paid up front. Most would try to get one "on the house" or create a tab that never got paid. But not Fred. As soon as the tender brought him another Fred slapped some gold down on the counter.

Fred began to lose count of how many bottles he'd had. The room got fuzzy and Fred found himself a lot closer to the floor…..

---

After Lily and her mother had left Molly Weasley had to be carried to her room, because she was so distraught. Charlie then gave her, despite her protests, a dreamless sleep potion. Once he was sure she was asleep Charlie headed back down to the kitchen to the rest of the clan.

The clan was sitting at the table trying to decide what to do. "We need to tell him." Ron stated. Ginny rolled her eyes. "What? We should. Fred has a right to know."

Ginny scoffed. "Yeah, I can see how that conversation would go. 'Hey Fred, we found the love of your life. You know Hermione. She's alive, but she says she's dead and doesn't want to talk to any of us. And oh yeah, she has a three year old daughter." Ginny glared at Ron. "You want to be the one to tell Fred?"

"Oh."

Harry sat running his fingers through his hair. "We need to find her. Find out why she disappeared and why she is acting this way. Before we even think about telling Fred." Harry paused. "Where is Fred anyway?…."

The entire kitchen simultaneously realized that Fred still hadn't shown up for dinner, and it was now close to midnight. George stood. "I think I know where to find him." Using his twin instincts George knew Fred was somewhere getting smashed. "I will bring him home."

Bill stood as well. "Speaking of home, we should be leaving." He put his arm around Fleur. "Tomorrow I will find out what I can. See if Hermione has been to any wizarding communities lately."

"Me too. I'll track where she has been." Stated Charlie.

Ginny yawned. "Good. Tomorrow, Harry, Ron and I will go down to the village and look for her."

With silent nods the clan agreed that starting tomorrow they would being the hunt for Hermione.

---

The next morning Harry, Ron and Ginny woke up and went down to the muggle village. They had decided that they would split up to search for anything that would help them find her. Ron started on the left side of the street and Harry on the Right. Ginny, being the smartest of the three headed straight for the Pub.

The Pub of course, was more than just a pub. It also served as a popular bed and breakfast. This was where the woman last night had said the mother was. So it seemed only natural to start in the last place she was seen.

Ginny opened the door and was greeted by the smell of coffee and sausage. Ginny sighed remembering the burnt toast she had for breakfast. But quickly shook the thought of food from her head, remembering why she was there. Ginny walked over to the buffet table and asked the server. "Excuse me. Have you seen the woman who lost her daughter last night?"

"You mean Jane?"

Ginny spun around to the sound of the voice. It came from a woman about her age sitting in a booth table. Ginny stared. "You know her?…" The woman nodded.

"The name's Crystal. Why don't you grab yourself a plate and join me?" Ginny was starving so had no problem obeying the woman's request. Ginny filled a plate with scrumptious food and walked to the booth table. "I'm Ginny."

Crystal motioned for Ginny to sit. "Well Ginny, Why do you want to know about Jane?" Ginny took a bite of her pancakes. "I live at the house where they found her daughter."

"Ah. You folk ain't very social." Ginny gulped. "I didn't even know there was a house there 'til last night."

Ginny shrugged. "We keep to ourselves mostly. How do you know 'Jane'?"

"It was odd actually.. I haven't seen Jane in, what, fourteen years. Then yesterday she just shows up out of the blue wanting to catch up."

"So you knew her before…."

"Yup. Jane and I where in primary school together. " Crystal sipped on her coffee. "Course Jane isn't her first name. Her first name was….Well something hard to remember and even harder to pronounce. We where just kids, so we called her Jane. Course when it came time to go to secondary school, she went somewhere else. Got accepted to some school for the gifted. And I haven't seen her since. Until yesterday that is."

Ginny put down her silverware, "Is she still here?"

"Nope. She left last night. I think the fact that she almost lost her daughter…Well it scared her. I mean, she already lost the father."

Ginny choked on her coffee. "She lost the father?…" Ginny whispered.

Crystal nodded sadly. "'Bout four years ago. She wouldn't say much about it. I think she is still hurting. Seems like she really loved him. Now all she has is their daughter."

Ginny shook her head. "Poor Jane…."

---

'Jane' was currently back at her flat. Her eyes all puffy and red from crying all night. She **knew **she shouldn't have gone. It brought back too many memories. It was at the Burrow where Fred professed his undying love for her. _And now he's gone…_

Jane leaned her head against her bed frame. After that night she had planned to return. She just wanted Lily to be safe first. So when Lily was one, Jane went to the Leaky Cauldron hoping she would pick up some good news….

Flashback 

_Jane entered and ordered a Butterbeer, across the way two witches where conversing about the Final Battle. One was complaining that she lost a brother. The other woman scoffed at her. _

"_Everybody lost someone that night." The woman shook her head. "Even the Weasley's." Jane found herself listening more intently._

"_Poor Fred." Jane gasped and ran back into London with teary eyes. It was true. He was gone. She had no reason to go back now._

_End Flashback_

Jane wiped the tears from her eyes. After returning Jane decided she would look for some of her old muggle mates. Crystal had been her best friend, but avoided going to see her for another two years, because Jane found out she lived by the Burrow. But she went. And broke her heart again.

She almost lost Lily. Jane had panicked when she couldn't find her. Lily was all she had left. They had sent out a search party and an hour later someone came back saying that she had been found at some house up the hill. Jane's heart skipped a beat. _The Burrow. _Jane and the others went up to meet them. And sure enough Lily came bounding out of the house past the people on the porch. Jane had hugged her like she would never let go.

Then someone had grabbed her arm. _Ginny! _She asked if Jane wanted to come in. Jane shook her head, she couldn't it was too painful. But then she saw Him. Standing on the porch, He was standing there looking at her. Didn't he recognize her? So Jane let Ginny take her inside the house. But once inside Jane realized. _That's not Fred. It's George. Everyone but Fred is here. Oh God! It's true! He's gone! _

The rest of the night was a teary blur. Jane tried not to cry hard until Lily was asleep. The moment Jane was alone she burst into endless tears. _He never_ _knew I loved him. We have a baby. He's a daddy. _Jane's heart broke again, realizing that she was truly alone.

---

hands out tissues

Ah, the miscommunication. Don'tcha love it.

Once again thanks to my reviewers! Love it, Hate it? Let me know!


	4. Filling the Gaps

Author's Notes: Meep! Sorry this one took a while…. Work has been CRAZY! Plus I have had a hard time deciding how to do this chapter…but I gots it all figured out! So enjoy! And as always much love to my reviewers! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: If I had any access to Warner Brothers or the Rowlings I wouldn't be here. I would be trying to get into someone's will. So until then…I don't own nuthin'!

---

Jane needed some time, so she called in work sick and dropped Lily off at a nearby daycare. Jane walked for hours going nowhere in particular, when it began to rain. Jane was oblivious to the fact that she was soaking wet and that her hair was no longer wavy, but a wet tangled mess. Jane leaned against a building, too wrapped up in her thoughts to know where she was.

"Dear, you are positively soaked! Why don't you come in for a drink?" Jane looked up to find a woman with an umbrella talking to her. Without waiting for her to respond the woman grabbed Jane by the arm and led her into the Leaky Cauldron. The woman's umbrella vanished with a pop! As she led Jane to the fire.

"Alicia, who is this?" The woman's friend asked. Alicia shrugged, "I don't know. I found the poor dear outside. Completely soaked."

"Witch?…" the woman asked suspiciously. "Of Course! You think I would bring a muggle in?" Alicia replied.

Jane suddenly became aware of her surroundings as a blanket was draped around her. She looked up at the four women staring at her. One of which offered her a cup. Jane mumbled, "Thank you." Jane paused. "How'd you know I was a Witch?.."

Alicia smiled, "It's a gift. I know who belongs to our world and who doesn't. Sometimes even before they do."

Alicia sat down next to Jane and poured herself a cup. "Dear are you alright?" Jane nodded, "I am just.. Preoccupied." The women smiled at her as Alicia put her arms around Jane. "Well, Welcome to Group Therapy! There is no better cure for worry than a cup of coffee and a group of friends. I am Alicia, that's Keshia, Cassie, and Stephanie."

Jane looked at the women all of whom seemed interested and cared for her. Even though she had just met them. Something told Jane that she could trust them. "I have just been thinking….a lot….lately. About …things."

"Things…now that is pretty vague. And can mean anything from marriage problems to a sour potion." Keshia stated. "Anything specific?"

Jane nodded. "I..'ve been away, for a few years. I am not sure what is proper to talk about and what isn't."

Now it was Cassie who spoke, "Dear, you can talk about anything with us. Especially if you are losing sleep over it."

Jane gave a half smile. "Is it that obvious?" The group nodded. The women once again told her that she could talk to them. Jane sipped her coffee. "I haven't talked to anyone about this…" Jane paused and the women nodded for her to go on. "I keep thinking about the last battle."

The group hushed. "You where there?…" Jane nodded. Cassie put her hand on Jane's knee. "No wonder your losing sleep."

Jane shook her head. "I wasn't there long. I left. I couldn't do it. I…I was too scared." Tears began to roll down Jane's cheeks. "And I lost the love of my life because of it."

The women instantly crowded closer to Jane. Patting her back and offering her tissues. "There, there dear. You are not alone. A lot of us lost loved ones. But you can make it. It's hard but everyone moves on."

"'Cept Fred. Poor guy." Stephanie muttered.

Jane looked up at Stephanie. "Who?…"

"Fred Weasley. We all went to school with him. He lost someone that night too. He's had a rough time ever since. Apparently George found him early this morning at the pub up the street. Completely smashed."

"Since?." Jane's head was swimming. "I thought.. I thought the Weasley's lost a son."

Keshia scoffed. "I doubt you could even call him that anymore. He was a Prick. Right 'til the end." Jane gave her a confused look. "Percy died that night. When the Death Eaters invaded the Ministry."

_Not Fred?!?! _Jane's mind was running a mile a minute. She couldn't help but ask. "Fred was devastated because of Percy?"

Alicia shook her head. "No. Fred lost the love of his life. She was the smartest witch I ever knew. Always figured she would be an official part of the Weasley family. But.." Alicia shrugged it off so Cassie continued for her. "She died in the forest fire. They found her wand. Of all the people to lose that night, I never thought it would be Hermione."

Jane slid off her seat. _Oh heavens! What have I done?.. _The group was talking to her again but she didn't hear a word she stumbled to get up and ran to the back of the Leaky Cauldron. She ran to the brick wall and using wandless magic opened the gate to Diagon Alley.

Jane pushed her way through the crowded street still sopping wet. She found the store she was looking for and yanked the door open. The redhead behind the counter looked up as the bell above the door went off.

In the doorway stood a soaking wet woman with her brown hair all tangled and her soft brown eyes flooding with tears.

"Hermione."

---

Sorry it had to be a cliffhanger. I _promise _I will update again soon!

I know some of you have noticed that Hermione/Jane is very…blast. What's the word…. Flip floppy. One moment she is one way and the next.. She is completely different. There is a point. She is verrrry unstable and going through a traumatic time. Her emotions are haywire. But any who…

So until next time..Review!…please.


	5. Something's Off

Author's Notes: Woop Woop! A thousand hits! I was so ecstatic that I just HAD to update! So here it be! Once again thanks to my many reviewers! I sent a bushel of gifts your way, unfortunately... the postal service lost them.

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would be suing you. But I wont! Return the favor. Don't sue me!

---

George Weasley entered the 3W's just as the light began to fade. The shop had been closed all day while Fred slept off a major hangover and George helped Bill search for Hermione. George paused as he stepped inside. Something was off. George couldn't put his finger on it but something was different. He quickly walked behind the counter to the register. Opening it George found it empty. His eyes widened before he smacked himself in the forehead. He had deposited the money last night. He smiled as he shut the drawer. But the feeling of uneasiness wouldn't leave him. Glancing around the shop he noted that nothing was out of place. No one would try and rob them; the Weasley Twins prided themselves in their shoplifting hexes. George shrugged before placing the worry on Hermione and her sudden appearance last night.

George took one final sweeping look at the shop before disapperating to the Burrow.

---

Ginny had scurried to find Ron and Harry soon after talking to Crystal. Both of them looked completely furious that no one remembered seeing Hermione. The boys had been arguing about it when Ginny found them.

"I am telling you she is 5'4 with **dark **brown hair."

"No. She has **light **brown hair with green eyes!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and quickly ended the argument. "You are both morons. She is 5'5 with **_golden_** brown hair and **_brown_** eyes." Ron and Harry stopped both with mouths wide open. "While you to ladies where arguing I found more about Jane."

"Jane?!…." "Who is Jane?"

Ginny sighed, "You know Hermione JANE Granger. She was here visiting a friend." Both boys began to smile but Ginny put her finger up to show she wasn't finished. "However, we have a problem." Harry gave her a puzzled look. " 'Jane' believes that Fred is dead."

Once again Ron and Harry's jaws where wide open. "WHAT?!?!" Ginny didn't answer but grabbed them both by the wrist and led them back up the hill to the Burrow.

---

It was dinnertime and Ms. Granger still hadn't picked up Lily. It began to worry the workers of the daycare. Ms. Granger had always been strict. She rarely brought Lily there, and when she did she left very specific instructions. Yet she had shown up this morning and left no instructions whatsoever. Daisy, the head caretaker was worried. Lily was the only child left in the care center. Daisy had called Ms. Granger's number but no one answered and her office said she had taken the day sick. Daisy looked at the sleeping redhead. It pained her but she knew what she had to do. Daisy walked to the phone.

"Child Services? This is Daisy."

---

Ron and Harry pestered Ginny until she gave them both the bat-boogey hex. Upon arriving back home she quickly floo'd Charlie and Bill. Seconds later they appeared with a pop. Charlie opened his mouth to speak but Ginny quickly put her hand over his mouth. She then retreated to the stairs, quietly making her way towards the twin's room. Opening the door she found Fred still passed out on his bed. Ginny shut the door and headed back down placing a silencing charm on the kitchen. She then settled herself into a chair and nodded to Charlie.

"What did you find?"

Ginny cracked her knuckles. "I know why Hermione stormed out last night." She quickly put her hand up to stop any talking. "I also know why she acted the way she did. And knowing that information we must now approach the situation with care." Ginny paused making sure they where all paying attention. "Hermione a.k.a. Jane doesn't want to have any contact with the people who remind her of her dead lover."

"Dead lover?…" Bill burst in.

Ginny nodded. "Yes. Jane believes Fred is dead."

Instantly the four boys began talking at once. "What!" "Are you serious?" "She mad!" "Why?" "What proof does she have?"

Ginny decided to answer the most intelligent of the questions. But in order to respond she had to get them to listen. Which was proving to be difficult. Until Ginny's ever-famous Weasley temper came through though. "IF YOU DON'T ALL SHUT UP RIGHT NOW I WILL CURSE YOU ALL TO OBLIVION!" The Weasley men and Harry instantly quieted down due to the fact that Ginny's voice rivaled Molly Weasley's howlers. Charlie and Bill both sat down and Ron let out a squeak. "Thank you. Proof? Let's think this through. 'Jane' knows, a) a Weasley died four years ago." Ron scoffed. "B) Fred has hardly been seen, c) Fred never tried to contact her. If he were alive he would have searched to the ends of the earth for her. d) She-"

"But she was here last night!" Ron interrupted. "She could have asked last night. HE IS ALIVE!!!"

Ginny glared at Ron, "Yes, she was here last night. We all where, but who?…" The group all stared at her as a pop! Sounded in the next room.

"Any luck?" George asked while straightening his robe.

"Fred." Harry whispered.

"Huh?" George looked utterly lost and confused.

Harry continued, "Everyone was here last night but Fred. She didn't want to come in. But she did. And when she did she saw that every one was here. But Fred." The entire room sunk into silence realizing how tangled the situation was.

Ron broke the stillness and stood. "We need to find Hermione."

---

Jane woke to a piercing pain in her side. Her eyes flashed open to find herself bound and tied by more than just a foot of rope but magic as well. Jane tried to move, but found that it caused her immense pain. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. She had no idea where she was. From the corner of the room where she sat, all she could see was a door. Moments later that said door opened bringing blinding light and three pairs of feet. The door closed as the middle voice said, "Welcome back to the wizarding world. **_MUDDBLOOD." _**Jane's eyes grew wide. "**_SECTUMSEMPRA!"_**

**_---_**

One cliffie, two cliffie, three cliffie, four…..

Review and you'll find out more **:D**


	6. Memories and Mudbloods

Author's Note: I have no special reason for updating, other than the fact that I wanted to. And that is good enough. Speaking of good enough…listen to said song by Evanescence. It will make you cry, and I love it! Anywho- On with the show!… I mean story….fic…. Whatever….

Disclaimer: Ever heard the song, _You Don't Own Me? _Yup. That's what these characters are singing. But they lie. They make very nice toys.

---

Two weeks had passed since anyone had seen 'Jane'. Not that the Weasley Clan hadn't tried, but it seemed as though she had just vanished into thin air. Harry was frustrated constantly, Ginny was losing sleep and Ron couldn't help but wonder if it had all been a dream.

"Its just Haunting. I mean, we don't hear or see her for four years because she is 'dead'. Then suddenly we see her again, but before we can do anything, she is gone again." Ron said as he was pacing the floor.

"Yes but we all saw her. So it's not like you are crazy." Harry replied.

"I beg to differ, Harry. Ron is crazy. But not about 'Jane'." Ginny smirked.

The three of them were sitting in Ginny's room talking about 'Jane', as they had for the last week. They had hit a dead end. Ginny had gone to see Crystal again but she had no new information. Bill and Charlie had talked to some people in the ministry but no sign of Hermione had been found. To everyone else Hermione Jane Granger was still dead. Even to Fred.

Fred; Everyone was weird around him now. Not that he noticed. He was stuck in is grief. Molly could hardly look at him without crying. Bill and Charlie couldn't even look him in the eye. George was avoiding him all together, and it was killing him. They all wished they could tell Fred, but knew that until she was found it was useless. Harry, Ron and Ginny fell into silence, each one wrapped up in the mystery of 'Jane'.

---

The Weasley Clan were not the only ones searching for Jane. Social services where also looking for the mother of Lily Ann Granger. But to them it looked like she had abandoned her child at a day care. Still, normal procedure was followed and a missing persons report was filed. But from the moment she left the daycare center no one had seen her.

Lily had been place in government care until the next of kin could be located. But that was just as difficult. Jane Granger had been an only child and her parents had died in a freak carbon monoxide accident. The government had no record of the father. They had his name, but it didn't match any of their records. They where baffled. How could they not have any information on Weasley, Fredrick? It was if he didn't exist.

---

Of course Fredrick Weasley did exist. Sort of. He hadn't considered himself alive since February 16th of four years ago. He had died inside the night he lost her. His life had no meaning, no purpose. Sure he still had his family, his twin and his joke shop. But without her, life seemed empty. He wanted nothing more than to die. But he lived. Stuck in a tedious routine that brought no joy to him.

Fred was at the shop doing the books when he heard the door yank open and the bell go off. He looked to find a brunette woman in the doorway. Moments later she was joined by a tall dark man, who grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Seeing them Fred couldn't help but think of Hermione and the first time they kissed.

Flashback 

_Ron, Harry and Hermione had dropped out of Hogwarts to prepare to fight the Dark Lord. They spent most of their time at the headquarters of the Order. Fred and George had about died when they found out at Fleur and Bill's wedding that the 'Golden Trio' where not going back to Hogwarts._

"_Copycats." George stated. "We totally did that first."_

"_Yeah, I mean come on Forge. Can't they come up with their own stuff."_

"_Nope. They have to steal. From **us**."_

_It was easy to accept that Ron and Harry had dropped, but Hermione?…That was hard to swallow. She was a bookworm, I mean sure she had broken some rules, but dropping out completely? Fred had confronted Hermione about it. She didn't take it too well._

"_What? Is it that big of a shock? Harry and Ron **need **me."_

_Fred shrugged. "I just thought you would have been head girl."_

"_My friends are more important that some stupid school title."_

_Fred's jaw dropped. Hermione, not caring? About school? To Fred the apocalypse had come. _She is **not **the girl I thought she was. _Fred was flabbergasted. He was seeing Hermione in a new light. _Yeah, she has always been pretty. But too...stuck up. Never thought she would pull something like this. She must really care about her friends.

_Fred then found himself visiting the headquarters whenever he could. He came around hoping to spend time around her and getting to really know her. But she was always studying. Looking up stuff about some thing called a Horcrux. Fred tried to help her when he could, using any excuse to be with here._

_It was late August when Fred realized he liked her. The way she chewed her lip when concentrating, the way she curled her toes when angry and way her eyes lit up when she smiled. Fred was completely head over heels. But was hesitant to even tell her. She was brother's best friend and it was no secret that he liked her. Heck, even **she **knew it. So Fred decided to keep his feelings in._

_It was September 7th when it happened. Fred and George where at the headquarters for a meeting, and Hermione was still up in her room. The Order couldn't start without her so Fred volunteered to fetch her. He took the stairs two at a time but stopped dead when he saw her. Hermione was sitting on her bed with her back towards the door. Her golden brown hair was now halfway down her back and she was barefoot. Fred could also tell by her posture that she was chewing her lip while reading some book. Fred stood in the doorway soaking it all in, and he lost it. He took three giant steps and grabbed her waist. She gasped with surprise as she found herself mere inches away from Fred's face. He had quickly closed the gap placing his lips on hers…_

End Flashback 

Fred's fingers brushed his lips as he thought of the kiss. He had been surprised that she hadn't slapped him afterwards. It took time but he had wooed her. They had been blissfully happy. Now he was at the opposite end of the scale. Bitterly alone.

---

Jane could barely open her eyes because they where swollen shut, but she could hear the voices of her tormentors outside the door. She prayed they wouldn't come in just yet she didn't want them to see her cry. Jane wiped the tears from her eyes wincing in pain the entire time. The ropes had come off days ago, as she was too weak and bruised to do anything. But she didn't cry from the pain, Jane cried because of Fred.

He was alive. It was she who was dead. Because she had walked away that night everyone thought she was dead. Now he would never know the truth. Fred would never know about Lily. Jane prayed that Lily was okay. She didn't think her tormentors knew about her. So Jane could only hope that Lily was being cared for in the Muggle world.

Jane gasped as once again blinding light flooded the room. A pair of feet walked to her and grabbed her by the hair causing her to stand. She held back a shriek as the man flung her back to the ground. A foot found her and kicked her right in the stomach, causing the air to leave her lungs and her to gasp for air.

"Not so smart are we now **Mudblood. **No Saint Potter or Weasel to save you. It's just you and me." The man grabbed her hair again and forced her to look at him. "You are pathetic and weak." He sneered at her. "You have always been the favorite, the smart one, and the most powerful." He glared at her with his cold grey eyes and dragged his wand across her cheek. "Not so powerful now. You just as bad as a Muggle. Oh, wait. You are one." He dropped her once again. "Tell your parents I said hello. **Cruico!**"

---

Hate me yet?...

Once again thanks to my many reviewers. I am glad you all like it. So until next time…..


	7. Interventions and Reunions

Author's Note: Once again… sorry it took for evar. Thanksgiving was hecktic. Emphasis on the **heck **part. I just _adore _my extended family. (Rolls eyes)

But anywho- I felt kinda bad about leaving ya hangin' so I decided to update! Yeay!!

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned even a one-_thousandth_ of Warner Brothers I would find much betta' things to do than write fanfiction. But alas!

* * *

After less than twenty minutes Jane blacked out. Her tormentor smirked and walked out the door. He used his wand to slam it shut and placed several charms on the door. _Not that she is going anywhere. _He continued down the hall to the great room. At his entrance the several people in the room jumped to their feet as he seated himself in the main chair. He nodded for them to sit. 

"_Lord." _One of the men spoke. "Why do we keep her? Why not dump her somewhere. I am sure we are not the only ones who have noticed her return."

The_ Lord _played with his wand, moving it between his fingers. "Because you moron. I have waited many years to kill her. But first I want to make her suffer. To believe that she was alive, all these years. Clever Wench. Convenient that the Weasel's closed shop that day. But why did she run there?" He paused. " I would have thought once she returned to the Leaky Cauldron she would have headed for _The Boy Who Just Wont Die_."

"My Lord. I have heard that she took one of them as her lover." A woman recalled. "The entire Wizarding World assumed her dead. So would her lover then."

He flashed an evil grin. "A Weasel as her lover. There is only one thing I love more than killing that **Mudblood. **Is killing her in front of them." He turned towards the fireplace. "Goyle. Watch over the pathetic excuse for a shack the Weasels call home. Inform me when they are all present. It's time we return the **Mudblood **to her love."

----

Crystal waved as Ginny walked out the door. In the two and a half weeks since Crystal had met Ginny she had stopped by seven or eight times. Always wanting to know more about Jane and her daughter. But she had no new information, at least that she was willing to share.

A few days after Jane had come by Crystal had looked up her information through the alumni committee. She hadn't told Ginny, as she was still curious as to why she had a sudden interest in Jane. Her instincts told her she could be trusted but Crystal still held back.

Crystal had called Jane's home and received no answer. _Could she be avoiding me?.. _Crystal was truly worried about her friend and wanted to help her. But there wasn't much she could do as a social worker.

Crystal sighed, grabbed her coat and headed back to the office. On her desk she found a new file case. A post it on top told a brief outline; A missing mother, an abandoned child and an impossible to find father. Crystal opened the file and gasped.

_Lily Ann Granger, daughter of H. Jane Granger and Fredrick Weasley. _

_Status of mother: missing._

_Status of father: no record._

_Status of child: State custody._

_---_

Fred left the 3W's and headed for the nearest pub, but a pair of hands stopped him. Fred whipped around to find Bill with a cross look on his face. "Don't even think about it Fred."

Fred took Bill's hands off his cloak. "I am a grown man, if I want to get smashing drunk. I can. And I will." Fred began walking again.

But Bill stopped him once more. "NO. You are coming to dinner. You haven't come home sober in almost three weeks. You need to be with people. You need to be with your family."

Fred stared at his brother. "Why do you care? _Mister Happily Married. _Why do you care if I am a drunk single?"

"I care because I am your brother. It's not healthy to drink this much and this often."

"You drink all the time!"

"Yes, but I am not drinking twelve full bottles of Firewhiskey in one sitting."

Fred opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. "I talked to the bartender Fred. It isn't healthy to be drinking that much each night. Come home."

----

Bill and Fred floo'd into the Burrow welcomed by the smell of roast beef and garlic potatoes. Bill quickly found Fleur and gave her a quick kiss. Fred lingered in the doorway with his head down, Ginny immediately rushed to him and gave him a hug. Fred was stiff at first but then gave way to the hug. He looked down at his little sister and gave her a weak smile. Once the table was set the Weasley Clan sat down for dinner.

---

"_Lord, they have gathered."_

---

Jane woke up to pitch black. Her tormentors had left her hours ago. She struggled to bring herself to her knees. She began to feel for new wounds, rubbing the dried blood off her arm. Jane winced as she breathed as the first cut was still healing; the slashes on her chest. To her it felt as if someone had cut her with a sword. They had partially healed but every so often they would crack and bleed.

Jane gently laid her head against the wall. She didn't know how much more she could take. The only things keeping her alive were Lily and Fred. If she could see them both, together, just once, it would be enough.

Suddenly the door burst open. "_Time for a little reunion, **Mudblood."**_

----

The Weasley Clan was a bit nervous having Fred there, especially since he was sober. They still hadn't told him about Lily or Hermione. No one particularly wanted to bring that up, much less be the one to tell him. But Fred was oblivious to the awkwardness and silently ate his food. Dinner was about halfway through when several pops! were heard outside.

----

Jane had closed her eyes as she had been grabbed and was confused when she felt the rush of apparating. Jane's eyes flashed open to find herself just outside the Burrow, in the arms of Death Eaters. The leader of them stepped towards her. And in the dim moonlight she recognized his blonde hair. _Malfoy! _He sneered at her as he pulled out his wand. Jane went to scream, "NO!" but her voice was muffled by a silencing charm.

----

Charlie had heard the pops! and instantly knew it was the sound of some one apparating. He rushed to the window to see ten Death Eaters holding a woman. Charlie grabbed his wand and headed out the door.

The rest of the Clan watched Charlie and quickly grabbed their wands as well. They all flooded to the back yard to find Charlie with his wand pointed at the nearest Death Eater. They each pointed their wands at one of the masked members. It was ten on ten. Harry gripped his wand and was about to attack when he saw the woman they had.

She was filthy. She looked as if she had been kept in a pile of dirt. Her hair was matted with dried blood and her eyes where puffy from crying. She had bruises and dried blood everywhere. But before anyone could move the Death Eater yelled, "**Cruico!" **

The woman couldn't scream due to the silencing charm, but everyone could see the tears in her eyes. The Death Eaters let go of her and Draco Malfoy kicked her onto her back. He glared at her with his cold eyes. "**_SECTUMSEMPRA!"_**

The entire Weasley Clan jumped forward. "NO!" But the Death Eater's stopped them; Draco turned to them and gave them the Malfoy evil grin before disapparating. The others quickly followed him.

The Weasley's stood stunned staring at the woman who was now openly bleeding. Fred stood for a moment until he saw her big brown eyes. "Minnie?.." He whispered. "MINNIE!" He screamed as he ran to her dropping his wand on the way.

"Minnie." Fred cried as he gathered her in his arms. She was light, and very pale. "Minnie. It's Fred." He began to openly cry, the tears streaming down his cheeks. The rest of the Clan hung back. Ginny placed her hands on her mouth trying to not cry.

"Baby. You are alive. You're alive." Fred whispered, pushing her hair away from her face. "I am here."

Hermione winced but no sound came out as the silencing charm was still in effect. She looked up at Fred and mouthed the words _I love you. _

"I love you, Hermione." Her head fell back and her eyes began to close. Fred propped her head up. "Come on Minnie. Don't leave me. I just found you again. Don't leave me. I need you." Fred began to sob. "Don't leave me."

Hermione looked up into his eyes one more time. _I will always love you Fred Weasley. _And with that she closed her eyes one last time.

Fred began to sob harder as the body in his hands went limp. "Hermione. Hermione." He began to cradle her in his arms. He had found her only to lose her again.

* * *


	8. Not What they Seem

Author's Note: Once again….

Disclaimer: No wit, no fluff. I simply don't own this stuff!

* * *

Fred sobbed as he held the lifeless Hermione. She had been alive and he hadn't known. He had wasted four years without her. Once again she was gone. Fred began to rock her back and forth, his tears landing in her hair.

Her hair. As the moments passed it grew less wavy and darker. Fred looked at her to find the bruises and blood vanishing. Her face became pale and her hair smooth. And on her right forearm was a dark tattoo.

---

The Death Eaters assembled back at the Headquarters. _Lord Malfoy _was already sitting in his chair, an evil grin across his face. The Death Eaters bowed before him and removed their masks. Save one, But Malfoy did not notice.

"The filthy **Mudblood **is dead." He smirked. "Now on to the rest off them."

"I think not." Replied the last Death Eater, removing her mask. "I am right here."

---

Flashback 

"_Time for a little reunion, **Mudblood." **A female voice called._

_Jane looked up to find the woman with her wand lit. She brought her pug-like face close to Hermione. She glared at her with dark cold eyes._

"_Why did you leave Fred Weasley?"_

_Hermione was shocked at the question, and puzzled still by the woman. She knew she recognized her. "Why do you care." The name dawned on her. "Pansy."_

"_I want to know, **Granger**. Before we kill you. Why did you leave the battle?"_

_Hermione hung her head. "I. I got scared. So I dropped my wand and left."_

"_So you are a scaredy-cat. Pathetic." Pansy strummed her fingers along her wand. "Why didn't you come back after the Battle?"_

"_There was no reason to."_

"_There was FRED!" Pansy screamed._

"_IF FRED WAS ALIVE WHY DIDN'T HE COME AFTER ME?"_

"_You are a cruel, heartless Wench, Granger."_

"_You are calling me cruel and heartless. You're the one with the dark mark."_

_Pansy's hand automatically went to the mark as if it burned. "You don't know anything."_

"_Why do you care about Fred Weasley?"_

"_Because, I LOVE HIM!!"_

_Hermione was stunned, "You..You."_

"_I love him." Pansy whispered._

"_You love Fred?" Hermione stuttered._

"_YES! He is the sweetest man I have ever known!" Pansy's eyes went soft. "He tutored me in Charms. He was always patient, kind and understanding." She shook her head and her face grew hard. "Then you came along, and broke his heart. So now I am going to break you."_

"_Killing me is not going to get Fred to love you back. He will only hate you more."_

"_I know." She whispered. "He loves you, and he will never love me." Pansy stood. "No matter how much I hate you, you make him happy."_

_Hermione shifted and looked up at Pansy. "Do you know why I was so scared that night? The night of the Final Battle?"_

"_Because you are a coward."_

"_I was pregnant."_

_Pansy's jaw dropped as she turned back to Hermione._

"_I was pregnant. I found out that morning." Hermione shook her head. "And that night I found myself on a battlefield where people where dying all around me. I stood there, with Fred's baby growing inside. I wanted to be able to give that baby a life. So, to save us all I walked away." Tears began to roll down Hermione's cheeks. "He…" She choked. "He doesn't even know." Hermione placed her head against the wall. "She looks just like him. Freckles and all. And she will never know who he is."_

_Pansy stared at Hermione, her face no longer hard and ugly. Tears now streaming down her cheeks._

"_Will you let me tell him? And say goodbye?" Hermione pleaded. "That is all I ask. To see him one more time, and to tell him of his daughter."_

_Pansy wiped away the tears and shook her head. "No. I won't let you say goodbye." Hermione's breath caught as Pansy turned and walked to the door. "You can't leave him. He needs you." Pansy gave Hermione a weak smile. "And you him."_

_End Flashback_

_---_

Fred stared down at the Death Eater in his arms. He sat stunned at what had just transpired. George and Charlie gently took her out of his arms and laid her down on the ground. Charlie drew his wand to burn the body, when a pop! was heard. Instantly the Weasley Clan turned wands drawn at the Death Eater who appeared. The Death Eater dropped her wand and spoke to Charlie, "Don't. She deserves a proper burial after what she just did."

Every wand lowered at the voice. Fred turned to see the woman pull back the Death Eater hood, revealing her golden brown curls and big brown eyes moist with tears. Everyone held his or her breath, glancing from Fred to the woman. Fred looked at her and then down at the body.

"Who"

Hermione cut in. "Pansy Parkinson. She switched places with me."

"How"

"Polyjuice Potion."

"You"

Hermione nodded, fresh tears running down her cheeks. "Yeah. It's me."

Fred quickly crossed to her pulling her close. She immediately burst into tears, her body melding with his. Fred held her near as if he feared she would slip away again. The Weasley Clan watched on with tears of joy.

"I am so sorry." He whispered. "I should have known."

Hermione shook her head against his chest. "No. I should have told you. I had to go."

Fred lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes. "It doesn't matter. I love you and I am **never **letting you out of my site again."

---

Fred wanted to take her to St. Mungo's that instant, but she refused. "Fredrick Weasley, I did not let myself be tortured by a gang of Death Eaters just to go to a medi-wizard!" She sounded just like her old self.

"What is so important that your massive bruises and scars can wait?" He responded his arms around her waist.

Hermione gulped and looked at Ginny, who was still crying. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Lily."

Fred looked down at her. "Your favorite flower?" He was puzzled. "You needed to remind me what your favorite flower was before I could take you to St. Mungo's?…"

Hermione shook her head. "No. Lily. We need to find Lily."

"Who is Lily?"

"Our daughter."

---

Admit it. I had you fooled. Never saw that coming, now did ya. Sheesh! You people really think I am that heartless! Do you really think I would leave Fred alone?…no faith! So to prove this I updated. AGAIN! Go me for doing it so quickly though……


	9. Daughter

Author's Notes: Annnnnnd where back!

Disclaimer: I am running out of clever things to say…so get it through your head. Nothing has changed in the last nine chapters. I still don't own remotely anything Harry Potter. Deal.

---

Fred stared at the black cherry casket in front of him. _That could have been Hermione. _He placed a white rose on the tombstone. _Thank you Pansy, for saving my family. We will never forget you. _Fred knew if he would have died if he had to bury Hermione again. He had just found her. He still had no idea why Pansy changed places with Hermione, and he could tell that Hermione wasn't ready to tell him. But for whatever reason, he was grateful. He had a reason to live again.

Fred wiped a single tear away and felt a small hand placed in his. He looked down at the small redhead at his side.

---

Flashback 

"_Who is Lily?"_

"_Our Daughter."_

_Fred's arms dropped from around Hermione's waist. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her around to face him. Hermione's face was full of worry. Fred went pale and looked as though he had been hit over the head. "Our…Our…" Hermione nodded. "We…We…" Hermione continued to nod as Fred ran his fingers through his hair, a thousand questions running through his head. He stumbled backwards…._

_---_

Fred Weasley woke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He was having another nightmare about that night. He threw back the covers and sat with his head in his hands. Fred shook himself awake and went to the sink. Dousing his head in cool water he attempted to calm down. _Four years. It's been four years. Get a grip man! _

But he couldn't. Fred sank down to the tile floor. He couldn't get over her. He couldn't get over the fact she was gone. She had been one of the most powerful witches. And she was gone. He had loved her, and she was gone.

Light suddenly filled the room as the door opened. Fred looked up to see Hermione standing in the doorway. Fred stood shaking, "Minnie?" His voice barely above a whisper. Hermione nodded and walked to him as he sunk back to the floor. He leaned his head against the counter. "It was a horrible dream." Hermione sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay. I am here."

Fred pulled her close onto his lap. "It was awful. You had died, but you didn't. You where being tortured by Death Eaters and yo-" Fred paused as Hermione turned away, tears running down her cheeks. Fred gently placed his hand on her chin and turned her head to look at her. Her cheeks where black and blue with a hint of purple. "It wasn't a dream?…" Hermione sniffled and shook her head. Fred stared into her big brown eyes hoping she would say it was all a joke. Then something else hit him. "Lily."

The tears began to roll down her cheek faster. "She is in Muggle custody. They think I abandoned her." Hermione began to cry harder. "They won't let me see her." Fred pulled her in close rocking her back and forth.

"Don't worry. We will get her, Minnie. I promise."

Fred rocked her to sleep, cradled in his arms. He sighed; he had missed that feeling of falling asleep in each other's arms. Fred held her like this for an hour or so, then making sure she was still asleep he gathered her in his arms and softly laid her on the bed. Despite the bruises, Hermione was still beautiful. Fred smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear before kissing her on the forehead. "I love you Minnie."

Fred then walked to the fireplace and threw a handful of Floo Powder on the flames. "Longbottom Residence."

---

Hour's later Fred tiptoed out of the twin's room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Neville was the best healer around. Fred had explained to the best of his ability what had happened. Neville was more than happy to make a house call for Hermione Granger. Fred had smiled as he said this. Hermione had helped Neville pass Potions and he was glad to return a favor. So Fred and Neville returned to the Burrow and Fred left him to his work. Confident that Hermione was in the best hands possible.

Fred walked down to the kitchen to find his best friend sitting at the table with two cups of tea. Without a word George stood and engulfed his twin in a giant bear hug.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Said a voice behind them.

The twins broke apart to find Charlie leaning against the doorframe. Fred walked to him and held out his hand. Charlie grabbed it and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Charlie broke away and handed Fred a card. Fred glanced at the card and gave Charlie a puzzled look.

"It's the address of the Muggle's Hermione called about Lily."

"Thanks." Charlie shrugged and Fred made his way towards the door. Placing his hand on the door handle, Fred hesitated and looked to the stairway. "I will tell Neville thank you." George said. "She will be fine. He is the best. Now go. Your daughter needs you."

_Daughter. _That word hit Fred like a ton of bricks. _I am a daddy. _He gave a weak smile and walked out the door.

---

Fred took the Muggle train to the heart of London. He then walked to the common square and stood in front of the building labeled Child Services of Britannia. It was small and a bit on the shabby side. Fred glanced down the street at the clock tower. _9:15._ He then reached forward and opened the door.

---

"Excuse me, I am looking for my daughter." Fred told the woman at the front desk. "Her name is Lily."

A woman a few feet behind the front desk jerked her head up. "Lily?.." She looked at the redheaded man and then down at the folder on her desk. She stood grabbing the folder and walked to the front. "Did you say you where looking for a Lily?.."

Fred nodded, "I am Fred Weasley. I am looking for my daughter."

"Fredrick Weasley?"

He nodded. The woman gasped, placing her hand over her mouth tears forming in her eyes. "I am sorry." She said wiping away the tears. "My name is Crystal."

---

Fred explained to the social workers that 'Jane' Granger had been in an auto accident and was receiving private care. This was why she hadn't returned. The workers believed it but had trouble buying Fred's story. They had no record of him and according to Crystal he was supposed to be dead. Fred lowered his head. "I should be."

"Four years ago my family and I where on holiday in Wales. We rented a nice cottage and planned to stay for a good while. But on the third night it caught on fire. Everyone made it out but me and my brother Percy. We both got burned pretty badly. He died. He wasn't supposed to be there, so they thought it was me."

"So where have you been all this time?"

"Wales. I blacked out and had amnesia." Fred replied thinking quickly. "I have only just recovered. I called Jane and she was on her way to meet me when she was in the auto accident."

When Fred was finally allowed to she Lily he was lead to the care center of the building. Through the window he could she a gorgeous little redhead, her curls bouncing as she moved. Fred stopped and studied her, taking in the picture of his daughter. Crystal had continued walking and opened the door. She called Lily's name. Lily turned her big brown eyes twinkling. Fred choked back the tears. _My daughter. _He took a deep breath then walked into the room.

End Flashback

---

Fred came out of his daze as another hand slipped into his. He turned to see the now perfectly healed Hermione, her eyes wet. Fred squeezed her hand and gave her a smile. He then turned to his daughter, who was tugging at his coat, her eyes filled with worry. "Daddy? Why is Mama crying?" Fred grabbed Lily by the waist and placed her on his hip. He then gazed into her deep brown eyes.

"You remember me telling you about Aunt Pansy?"

Lily nodded, her red curls swaying. "She helped you find Mama and me. Then she went to Heaven."

"That's right. Lily smiled. "Should we go back to Grandma Molly's?" Lily's eyes lit up and she looked to Hermione. "Can we Mama?"

Hermione took one last look at the grave in front of them. She then turned to her family, smiling. "Yes, Lily. Let's go to Grandma's."

---

Later that night Fred and Hermione sat on the couch in the living room of the Burrow with the rest of the Weasley Clan. Charlie and Jesse where snuggling by the fire doing the crossword puzzle in the Daily Prophet. Bill and Ron where playing Wizard's Chess. Harry, Mr. Weasley, George and Ginny where playing Heck of a Mess, while Fleur and Grandma Molly sat in the corner whispering. Grandma looked down at the sleeping child in her arms. Her first grandchild. She had known the moment she had knocked on the door that she was part of the family.

Suddenly Jesse looked up from the paper. "Oh Molly!" Jesse ran to her bag and pulled out something wrapped in tissue paper. She unwrapped it to reveal the goblin made tiara that she and Fleur had worn at their weddings. "I forgot I still had this, from Charlie and I's wedding."

"Oh it's alright dear." Jesse wrapped it back up and went to place it on the table.

"Hold up." Bill spoke out. "Shouldn't it go to Hermione?" The entire room went quiet. "Assuming that my little brother is going to ask the mother of his child to marry him."

Everyone turned to Fred and Hermione, who looked at each other and simultaneously looked at the floor. Fred scratched his nose and Hermione played with her hair. Both of them avoiding any and all eye contact.

"You are going to marry her, right?" Ron said as he stood up.

"Fredrick." Molly gave him the death glare from across the room.

Hermione and Fred glanced at each other. Fred was beat red and Hermione had a guilty look on her face. Someone in the room coughed and Fred mumbled something.

"What was that Fredrick?"

"We already are."

---

Woot! Hopefully I will have this done by Christmas. But I make no guarantees.

Once again much love to my reviewers. I love the feedback!


	10. Married

Author's Notes: One last time…… 

Disclaimer: **D**oesn't **I**t **S**eem **C**razy **L**ike **A**pes **I M**ight **E**ventually **R**eply.

….okay I have no idea what that means, my friend just thought it would be funny to spell out disclaimer with other words……but I still don't own it.

* * *

Flashback 

_The Order of the Phoenix was gathered at 12 Grimmauld Place. The mood was tense, as Ron and Harry were about to leave to destroy the last Horcrux. They would be gone for at least two weeks. Then a week later the Order would go after the Death Eaters and Harry after the Dark Lord himself._

_Last minute details where discussed and good-bye's where said. Ron and Harry remained quiet as they grabbed their bulging packs. Auror's had supplied dark detectors, and the twins had given some of their "not for sale" products. Molly as always had packed lunches and Hermione had given a notebook with all her research and useful spells. The two boys nodded at the Order and vanished with a pop!_

_Fred turned to Hermione, but found she was gone. He instantly knew where she was. _The Burrow. _He gave his mum a weak smile then disappeared. _

_---_

_Fred appeared in the room Ginny and Hermione shared. It was spotless as norm, but the window was open. He looked out and found Hermione standing on the roof her cheek tear stained. Fred quickly climbed out to join her, slipping his shoes off on his way. Hermione sniffled as he wrapped his arms around her. _

"_It's okay Minnie." Fred whispered in her ear._

_She bit her lip. "How do you know?"_

_Fred gazed down into her eyes. "I have faith in them."_

_Hermione shook her head. "I don't want to lose you."_

"_I am not going anywhere."_

"_You promise?"_

_Fred turned to face her. "Hermione, I love you more than life itself. If anything was to happen to you I would die." He wiped her tears away. "I love you Minnie."_

_Hermione sniffled again as she smiled. "I love you Fred."_

_Fred pulled her in close, her head resting on his shoulder, when a thought came to his mind. He looked down at Hermione. "Marry me."_

_Hermione lifted her head and looked at Fred. "What?.." Her knees went weak._

"_Marry me." Fred knelt in front of her. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Hermione. No matter how long or short it may be. I love you. You are the one for me." He gazed into her eyes. "So, Hermione Jane Granger. Marry me?" _

_Hermione gasped and smiled through the tears. "Yes."_

_End flashback_

_---_

"WHAT?!?!" Several voices shouted at once.

Fred looked at his fuming family. He gulped fearing the wrath that would come. Unable to meet the gaze of any of them he looked to the floor.

"We are married." Fred quietly murmured.

"Since WHEN?!?" yelled Ron.

Fred and Hermione looked at each other before saying, "January 16th." Ron's jaw dropped. Fred sunk lower into the couch and Hermione blushed harder. "Four years ago."

Everyone stood still in utter shock; George however did the math.

"That was the night Ron and Harry left. The night we began the plans for the Final Battle." George smiled at the couple.

Fred wrapped his arm around Hermione. "I love her." he shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't want to lose her."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by crying. Everyone turned to see Molly still holding Lily, bawling. "Oh my babies!" Molly stood as well as Hermione and Fred. Molly walked to them and hugged them both. "My little boy! And Hermione! I always knew you would be a part of this family!" Molly said sobbing.

Hermione looked nervous, "You aren't mad?…."

"Mad! Mad? Mad that my son fell in love and married the girl of his dreams?" Molly shook her head and glanced at the sleeping child in her arms. "How could I stay mad at the parents of my beautiful grandbaby."

Fred looked cautiously at the rest of the Clan. Jesse, Fleur and Ginny where all in tears. Bill, Arthur, Harry and Charlie had grins on their faces and Ron was still in shock. The women all rushed to Hermione and formed a group hug. Ginny saying, "Your officially my sister!"

Charlie stepped towards Fred and shook his hand. "Good choice mate."

Bill also took his hand. "Bit surprised you kept it a secret this long…but…"

George cut in. "Can't believe you didn't invite your own twin!!"

"But we are happy for you, Fred." Harry put in.

Ron shook himself out of his daze. "We are glad you are back, brother."

Fred looked at his wife, still trapped in the hug. "Me too, little brother, me too."

---

So I hated what was orignally here, so I deleted it. I will write one more chapter and only one, unless you can perswayed me to do otherwise...


	11. Mixups and More Suprizes

Author's Note: So I hated, no LOATHED the way this ended. So I am fixing it. Sorry it took so freaking long. Life sucks.

Disclaimer: Nope not yet.

* * *

Fred Weasley cracked his eyes open the moment the sun hit them through the open window. He groaned and went to roll over. However someone was already there. He looked down at the curly red hair slightly confused. Ginny had stopped having night terrors years ago, and she wasn't that small. Carefully he reached over and gently pushed the curls out of the girl's face. Fred looked down to see himself, in a more girlish form.

Trying not to wake the girl Fred rolled over to his other side. Only to find someone there too. _This is ridiculous! _Fred sat up and looked at the woman on his right. She was snuggled in close to him. After gazing at her a moment, he recognized her. _Hermione!_ What the world was she doing in his bed? Everyone knew she liked Ron.

Fred slid out of bed and walked to his twin's bed to confront him on the matter. Half hoping this was some twisted joke. But to his amazement George's bed was empty. Instead there was pink blankets on top and a worn teddy bear. He picked up the bear and glanced at the sleeping women on his bed. He had seen the bear before, on Hermione's bed. Realizations hit Fred. _Hermione had a baby!_ He quickly glanced at the little girl again. She had flaming red hair and freckles every where. _Oh god! I am in bed with Ron's girl and kid! _Fred ran his fingers through his hair pondering escape.

He got about halfway to the door when it hit him. _This is my room! _They where the intruders, not he. He glanced at the bed again. The little one shivered, as Fred realized he had moved the covers to get out. He quickly ran to her and tucked her in the blankets. She calmed but Fred stayed and studied her face. _I bet her name is Lily. After Hermione's favorite flower. _Fred paused. How did he know her favorite flower?

"Fred?" The woman on the other side of the bed whispered, still a bit sleepy.

_Bloody...This is bad.. Very bad. _Fred gulped before answering, "Hermione?"

Hermione sat up and stared at Fred, "You okay?"

Fred looked from her to the little girl in front of him.

"Lily still asleep?" _I knew it! _

Hermione crawled out of the bed and walked over to Fred placing her arms around his neck. _This is wrong… so wrong! _Yet Fred couldn't help but like the way she smelled and the way she cuddled close to him.

"She looks just like you."

_Wait. WHAT?! _Fred's confusion showed as Hermione began to smile.

"Who else would she look like?" Hermione grew serious. "Are you sure you are okay Fred?"

Fred looked at her. Hermione looked genuinely worried, so he told the truth. "No. I…how..We…Ron…Lily..When?"

Despite the fact that Fred hadn't said a complete sentence Hermione had known him long enough to know what he was trying to get out. Now she looked puzzled and scared. "Fred, don't you remember anything?"

Fred shook his head. All he could remember is going to bed last night. _Alone. No..wait._ He had been working on a new product in the 3W's shop. It was late and he had given up and come home to bed. But what had he been working on?….

Hermione slid her arms off of Fred. He loved playing pranks on her but this was a bit much. It scared her. She turned towards him, gazing in his eyes. "Fred?…"

Before he could respond a pop! was heard. Fred and Hermione turned to see George standing behind them. "Fred we have a problem."

"I believe we do." Fred stood to face his twin. "What is Hermione doing in my room?…With a kid?"

George's jaw dropped. "Okay…we have a **bigger** problem then I thought." George now turned to Hermione, who was still sitting on the floor. She looked near to tears.

George walked to her and helped her up. "I will help her back to her room." He said to Fred. Hermione stood with his help as he whispered to her. "We need to talk."

"I will be back in a moment Gred."

Once they where outside, with the door shut Hermione scared and teary eyed. "What is going on? Why don't you guys remember?"

"I do remember, Hermione." He looked at her. "It's Fred."

She paused. "What happened to him?"

George's cheeks went red. "We are working on a new product."

Hermione crossed her arms, looking angry. "Is that why my husband doesn't remember me?…"

George backed away. "It was an accident! We where working on a memory charm, to help you remember things."

"And?.." Hermione glared.

"There was an explosion. Fred seemed a bit shook up so I sent him home."

"And now he doesn't remember his own family!"

"I didn't know it had an effect on him!"

"George Weasley, you have thirty minutes to fix this or so help me, you will be hexed with every thing I know!"

George gulped, Hermione knew a lot, a lot of hexes and he had been at the receiving end on a few occasions. He shuddered; he still couldn't eat blueberry muffins.

"Well? Why are you still standing here?" George snapped out of his flashback to see Hermione looking very much like his mother scolding at him. He let out a squeak and vanished.

---

Fred continued to study the little redhead in front of him. She was so adorable, all curled up in a ball. He noticed the bear on the floor and placed in the girl's arms. She smiled not even waking. Fred was about to stand when something grabbed him. He turned to see George muttering "Bloody pushy wife!" Before Fred could question him they both disappeared with a pop!

---

Hermione listened as George popped back into Fred's room and moments latter heard another series of pop!s. She quietly opened the door, peaking to see if Lily was still asleep. Hermione watched her daughter breathe for a minute and shut the door. Downstairs she could hear Molly Weasley starting breakfast. The smell of bacon and eggs reached her nose. Hermione gagged and ran to the bathroom.

---

Various random anti-dotes and several new mixtures latter Fred still had no idea what was going on.

"Come off it George! We have order's to fill! Lee just order a few more fireworks to scare that Umbridge woman!"

"Umbridge?" George then remembered the evil toad of a teacher. _Crap! This is going to be harder than I thought! _

_---_

Hermione walked out of the bathroom twenty minutes latter, not feeling much better. She had a bitter taste in her mouth and she swore her cheeks where a bit fatter. _Great. Molly's cooking is catching up to me. But I can't help it. I am so hungry! I haven't been this hungry since…_ Hermione's eyes grew wide and she ran to find Ginny.

---

Okay, so I lied. One more chapter after this, then I am done!

Reviews are loved and welcomed with open arms.


End file.
